


Twilight

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Dream or Reality, Promise Mate Mark [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe-Wizarding World & Modern/Feudal Era, Bonds, Creature/Demon/Youkai Bloods run through Wizarding Famlies, F/M, Fluff, Future Character Death, Future Love Triangles, Gen, Good Petunia & Dudley Dursley, Hinted/Mention Manpulative Dumbledore, Implied Alcoholic Vernon Dursley, Implied Child Abuse, Kitsune Healer, Language, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OCs-Freeform, Other Advisors, Possible Alive Lily Evans Potter, Promise Mate Mark, Slash, Some Good Weasleys, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling Harry’s pain, Sesshomaru sends two of his friends, one that Harry knows rather well. At the start of his summer, Harry is afraid of his own uncle and what he could possibly do. He couldn’t be happier to see his old friend and  her companion that’s by her side. It seems that Hermione figuring something is up brings reinforcement of her own after a strange letter from Harry. As long he can get away and try to plan out helping his aunt and cousin who help him in their own way, besides fearing for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Pleads and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This will have Marie along with more of an introduction of my other oc. This takes end near of fifth year on to barely a few days into the summer. Other than Remus, Hermione, Bill, Charlie along with some others will have an important role as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The author owns the plot and any original characters feature. There is no money being made off of this.
> 
>  
> 
> Letters

Wincing in pain from the beating the night before, Harry hobbles over to his desk where the letter and inu-youkai statue is hidden in the drawer he pulls out the letter from Sesshomaru to reread the words of the letter once more.

_Tenshi,_

_I hope you slept well after the promise mark and the fun we had. I just want to wish you the luck of the fight against Voldemort which I will help any way I can. I’ll see you soon and don’t forget I’m looking forward to it. I plan to have you on your graduation night or sooner if you wish. Just know I’ll be watching over you and don’t hesitate to call out for me in case you need my assistance._

_Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands_

Tears form at the corner of his eyes as he whispers sadly wishing to feel that safeness once more, “Sesshomaru.”

Downstairs he heard the door open with the familiar call from his uncle announcing he’s home. The raven fifteen year old trembles and stares wide eye. He doesn’t want to see the man yet and he already done the chores. It surprise him that Dudley just help him and he made no jibe comment though seems lost in his own thought. Harry didn’t question the strange action earlier now he’s a little curious but why push his luck.

Unknown to the teen, his familiar shakes its head taking the letter he written out of fear to one of his good friends. The owl hoots comfortingly getting the teen to look at her giving a tiny smile. He remembers the letter to Hermione to let her know he’s fine already forgetting he written that he needs help from anyone but Dumbledore. He opens Hedwig’s cage quickly keeping an eye on the door incase his uncle decides to come up and head pass his room.

“Take the letter to Hermione, Girl,” Harry whispers tiptoeing to the window opening it waiting as Hedwig flies on the windowsill nip at his fingers gently and takes flight in the direction of the brightest witch of Harry’s generation.

A knock on his door startles the teen that he put the letter from Sesshomaru away and turns toward the door. He opens it a crack finding Dudley waiting for him. He raise a brow rather confuse.

“Dinner,” the other comments turning in the direction of the stairs to head down to the kitchen leaving Harry to stare rather startle.

‘This is getting weirder and weirder,’ Harry muse following his cousin in the same direction. He keeps his head down low already feeling the icy glare from those beady eyes from the man. He keeps quiet trying to ignore the snide comments about his parents. He could feel his teeth grind when Vernon goes on and on about his job. He starts to wonder how his aunt can actually stand him. He bites back a sigh and drones out the conversation already wishing to be in his room once more. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the Granger Residence, Hermione bites her lip wondering how Harry been doing. It been bothering her ever since near end of the year he starts to close away from almost everyone expect for a few. She figures it started after the Department of Mysteries and winces thinking of her wound there. She isn’t angry at Harry at all and was willing to do it again. They tried to save Sirius thinking he was there but it turn out to be one of Voldemort’s plans that has consequences, Harry loosing Sirius.

‘Hn,” the girl hums hearing the tapping noise on her window and gazes over to find Harry’s owl, Hedwig, gazing at her with smart amber hue eyes.

She opens the window greeting the owl kindly, “Hey Hedwig, a letter from Harry?”  
  
Hedwig hoots in response getting the girl to smile taking the letter and starts to read it. The contents disturb her greatly.

_Hey Hermione,_

_How your summer been so far? Mine it’s the same…. Have you heard from Draco or Blaise yet? Who knows what those two are planning after the train conversation we had. I heard from Neville and he’s doing great so far and enjoying the first week of summer away from school. I believe Luna gone to visit him at his home. Fred and George I believe are looking for an apartment or something but not quite sure._

_….I know it’s my fault you gotten hurt along with Luna while Neville as well. Ron I feel bad but after he change completely. I should have done more. My summer so far it’s been fine and the same as usual. …I got to go….I hear Uncle Vernon coming…bloody hell the belt not the bell-_

Hermione start having suspicion of child abuse ever since their first and second year at Hogwarts only gotten confirm after meeting Sirius in third.  It’s clear that Harry’s in trouble. She frowns wondering what to do. She starts grabbing pen and paper to start writing when she hears her mother call out to her.

“Hermione, some of your friends are here to see you. One of them says their name is Draco.”  
  
“Coming,” She calls out as she writes a single comment on the paper before giving it to the white owl. _I’ll be there soon as I can._

She leaves her room as Hedwig takes flight. Staring from the top of the stairs, Hermione spots Bill and Charlie Weasley, Draco, and Blaise talking with her parents about their other friends are planning a trip and wondering if it’s okay that Hermione could go with them for the summer. To her delight, her parents are fine with it. She goes down the steps greeting them. She glance at Draco mouthing, ‘Harry?’

‘We going there next,’ Draco mouths back as the girl’s parents give their permission.

Hermione hugs them quickly as the group leaves quickly making sure none of the order is nearby to stop them from leaving. From the corner of her eye, Bill watches her softly before it disappear making her blush. They walk to the nearby park where the two adults transported the group to the Privet Drive to rescue their friend and hopefully go somewhere safe for the summer until school starts.

* * *

 

-Feudal Era, Western Lands-

Standing stiff in his office, Sesshomaru growls feeling the pain coming from Harry through their bond that the Promise Mate Mark created between them near the end of the school year and he wants to help the teen. He did promise to protect him anyway. He glances at the door hearing a knock. He frowns since he knows it’s not Rin since she’s already tucked in her bed sleeping already.

“What,” he snarls as the door opens to reveal Jaken glancing over his shoulder.

“Um, Lord Sesshomaru, Marie is here to see you,” Jaken squeaks.

“Send her in.” The scathing tone drips from the taiyoukai’s lips startling the advisor who nods quickly already figure it’s about his lord’s mate.

Walking by the now shaken demon, Marie nods to him that she’ll deal with the taiyoukai herself. Jaken sighs going back to do his duties muttering his lord’s temper is getting worse ever since he gotten back. The teen gazes at her employer and dear friend. Sensing his temper is about to snap she said softly, “Harry is in trouble. 

“How do you know this,” Sesshomaru questions icily which the girl ignores leaning on the ball of her feet.

“Just a feeling I have and the strange letter both Kagome and I have receive from him saying he’s fine and nothing happen yet expect that his uncle is getting worse and start drinking again.” Marie states with a shrug making Sesshomaru’s eyes twitch.

“You really got to stop spending time with the half-brother of this Sesshomaru.”

“You got to stop speaking in third person or is it second person,” Marie answers back smirking getting the Inu-Taiyoukai to scoff a bit but could feel a little relax and almost grateful to the girl who he taken in under his wings so to speak.

“Can you go check on Harry and if there is trouble to begin him back?” Sesshomaru grunts out the question not wanting to rely on anyone to help but seeing this is his mate and he knows Marie rather well he may be willing to be acceptable to the visit.

“Sure,” The girl comments already thinking of how she would greet Vernon remembering him rather well during the time when Harry live in Japan with his relatives before they move back to England.

She starts heading out of the office when Sesshomaru’s voice calls out to her and she barely heard the slyness of it, “Oh and Marie.”  
  
Marie glances over her shoulder waiting for the comment and she didn’t have to wait long for him to continue, “Take Sayen with you.”  
  
Her eyes widen and she shouts that could be heard through the castle where Inuyasha, Kagome and their group waits for Sesshomaru chatting with the said youkai, “WHAT?! Sesshomaru you got to be kidding me!”

Kagome shakes her head at her friend’s shout already knowing it deals with their good friend Harry. She gazes at the others with a smug like smile and comments hearing her slam the office door and heading towards their direction, “Told you.”

Marie comes into the room hearing the comment glares at Kagome. Her eyes drift over Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku to land on her friend and fellow advisor, Sayen, who just happens to the one a cousin to a certain wolf prince.

With a growl in her voice, she states, “Come on. We’re going to England.”  
  
The wolf youkai nods blink following here to the area where a portal been open and they disappear from sight. As Kagome giggles and upstairs in his office, Sesshomaru is not as tense gives a smirk rather please to have gotten at the teenager. 

* * *

 

-Privet Drive, Surrey, England-

Arriving near the end of the street, Marie sighs grumbling under her breath about a certain white hair taiyoukai and a pain in the rear he’s in.  She takes in the street finding all the houses matching perfectly makes her roll her eyes. She heaves a hefty sigh getting her companion to frown thinking of their friend why he’s on edge as of late and has a bigger stick in his ass.

“Say Ara, why did you go sees Sesshomaru for?”

Marie glance at her companion and sighs once more much to his annoyance, “Remember Kagome and I been talking about Harry couple of days ago, Sayen.

“Yeah…”  
  
“Well I have a feeling he’s in trouble. Other than its most likely Sesshomaru can feel it through their bond as it is. I decide to go and not have to him since the idiot would most likely go a rampage again.” Marie said with a shrug of her shoulder getting Sayen to hum in agreement.

“Harry has no idea about their bond through the mark does he?” Sayen ask, his lips taking on a roguish smile.

“Nope,” Marie answers stressing on the ‘p’ as she stretch her hands over her head remembering its House Number four. “Besides I don’t think Sesshomaru is in the mood for your, Inuyasha, and Kouga’s arguments.  The three of you act like a bunch of idiots as it is. He almost snaps their heads off the other day as it was. Let’s go.”

He scowls fighting the growl being lump into to the idiot group again. It’s not his fault the two manage to drag him in their bickering over anything and everything. He huffs in annoyance only to get hit in the back of the head receiving a warning look which spells trouble for him if he acts up. He roll his eyes about to make a comment when Marie holds out her arm when he look in the direction to find a shabby dressed man who seems to be part of whatever the order thing Marie told him that Harry mention to her. He frowns smelling the man smells part wolf. That’s rather odd. There must be a reason for this scent on the man when he’s a human with that lingering scent of wolf on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shuffling in his spot under the spotlight to keep an eye on House Number Four, Remus Lupin frowns having a feeling he’s not alone at all or watching Harry at the moment. Senses on high alert, his mind go to Albus Dumbledore and he finds he doesn’t trust the man as he once did. Apparently he’s not the only one according to his sources since some of the staff is getting suspicious of the old headmaster.

‘What are you up to,’ he wonders crossing his arms over his chest when footsteps from the left and the right catch his attention. He uses his nose smelling two strangers from the right while Hermione Granger, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Blaise Zabini. His mouth drops open wondering what’s going on. Beneath the surface, Moony wakes up growls in warning at the intruders makes Remus go on offensive. Acting on pure instinct, Remus steps forward only to be greeted by a pair of eyes, electric blue color with hint of amber in them.  Take a good look at the person he guesses must be in his late teens with a pair of wolf ears on top of his head. His scent smells of wolf demon.

“So you must be Moony than,” a female voice comments rather coolly cause’s Ramses’s hackles to rise at the tone. “Pleasure, come one Sayen lets go get Harry.”  
  
“How do you know Harry?” Hermione question getting Marie to look at her making the bushy hair teen to stare eye wide at the girl in front of her,” You are that girl that Harry talk to couple weeks before we gotten off for summer break.”  
  
“Yup name Marie,” Marie answers nodding her head keeping half an eye on the house. “Look I have to get Harry from this house or my boss will have my head on a platter. He’ll be safer there than here where his uncle will blow his top.”

Before anyone could say a word, they notice Marie’s companion runs to the house jumping up to the window where Harry’s room is and they heard her muttering comment, “Show off.

Hermione glance at Draco who shrugs his shoulders while Blaise gives a thoughtful expression stating, “Huh, so Harry has some connections to demons than or as it is in Japan, Youkais.”

“You know of these Youkais?” Remus questions the young Italian who nods quickly.

“Yeah it runs in my family,” Blaise answers. “I think she’s telling the truth. Maybe if tis alright we can go as well to make sure Harry will be fine.”

They follow soon watching as she knock on the door only to have Petunia Dursley answers the door and gasp seeing who it is. Remus glance at Bill and Charlie for a moment seeing them frown seeing what he is, a hint of a bruise on the woman’s face that looks rather several days old.

“Mrs. Dursley I’m not sure if you remember me but I know Harry years ago when you move to Japan and-” Marie begins noting the bruise and making a note to mention it to Sesshomaru about Harry’s aunt and learn more information on this situation. 

“He’s up in his room and gets him out of here. Vernon isn’t home right now. “ Petunia said rather quickly looking around ignoring the sight of Remus and the others obviously looking for something before calling over her shoulder, “Dudley let’s go.”

“Coming mum,” Dudley calls from up the second floor than appears carrying some bags looking puzzle and concern at his mother than the people at the door before a look of fear flashes seeing the redhead men remembering the summer of his cousin’s fourth year where a group of redheads came to his home. 

Marie lets them pass before dashing up the stairs to Harry’s room. She opens the door finding him curl up in pain and he looks up croaking out, Marie!”  
  
“Hey Harry,” She greets going towards him just as her companion opens the window. “Are you ready to see Sesshomaru?”  
  
“Sho,” Harry murmurs leaning against his old friend not seeing when Remus and the others are at the door to his room. 

“Sayen open the portal know so we can let Sesshomaru know what’s going on,” Marie orders taking a look at the group. “Other than they are coming along so they can give their opinion as well.”

“On it,” the wolf youkai said making the portal and ushers the group and helps Marie take Harry through just as Vernon Dursley comes up the driveway not realizing his wife and son are currently on their way to a hotel and the house is now empty.


	2. Meetings, Discussions, and Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally arrives in the Feudal era with Mare and the others where he gets to see Sesshomaru. A meeting begins discussing the fate that Vernon Dursley may face for harming Harry. Other than a kitsune healer that reminds Remus of the Late Lily Potter.

_Recap: “On it,” the wolf youkai said making the portal and ushers the group and helps Marie take Harry through just as Vernon Dursley comes up the driveway not realizing his wife and son are currently on their way to a hotel and the house is now empty._

* * *

 

-Feudal Era-

Sesshomaru having a bad night of sleep waits for his advisors and friends to come back. Whatever is causing distress to Harry seems to be stronger. Leaving his office he could hear the half-brother of his and his group still there which will make things somewhat easier even if a few of them are annoying to him. He soon smells the familiar scents of the two that gone and one he hasn’t smelled not until that night, Harry. What confuse the taiyoukai are the other scents of others with the three. What is going on?

In front of the stairwell stood, Sayen and Marie both holding Harry in between them as well a group of people look around cautiously. He could hear their conversations

“Where are we?” a blonde hair girl wearing strange clothes asks rather curious of this place.

“The feudal era,” Marie answers. “Ah, what’s your name?”  
  
“Luna Lovegood,” Luna replies as the slightly pudgy boy by her sided adds shyly.

“Neville Longbottom is mine.”

“Hermione Granger one of Harry’s friends from school.” 

“Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini who said about knowing what did you call it again?”  
  
“Youkai or demon,” Blaise said smirking playfully making Marie rolls her eyes being reminded for a moment of Kouga.

“I’m Bill Weasley,” The stocky red head said giving a kind smile putting everyone at ease.

“Charlie,” the last red head states nodding finally noticing a man at the stairs with gold eyes watching them rather similar to the pair near the other doors who has a pair of white ears on his head.”

“Remus Lupin, I known Harry’s parents from my school years and his godfather,” Remus replies the last part of his comment as his eyes seems to hold sadness with in their depths.

“So you’re back,” Raven hair girl said getting the group’s attention especially Marie and Harry who looks up with relief in his eyes

“Kagome,” He whispers giving a shaky smile which the girl returns.

“How interesting for all of you to chat in my front room,” Sesshomaru drawls making most jumps in surprise except for Harry, Marie, Sayen, and those from the feudal Era.

“Sesshomaru,” Harry said staring wide eyes into the molten amber eyes feeling his knees buckle and a pulse of warmth going through him.

He moves away from Marie walking towards the taiyoukai unable to look away. Despite the old pain he’s feeling it seems to disappear just being in Sesshomaru’s presence. He’s not quite sure why but right now he’s to shaken to really care and just plain happy to see the taiyoukai. He sighs leaning against the strong presence now holding him firmly against his side. He could feel his eyes starting to close.

He whispers,” I got to go back for my aunt and cousin. I don’t want them to get hurt because of me now that Vernon is a drunk and I’m his punching bag.”

“I’ll make sure they will be picked up,” Sesshomaru assures the scared teen seeing the familiar trust from their first and last meeting appear in the green orbs that looks into his own golden ones.

“Thank you,” Harry said falling unconscious startling everyone when he goes out cold.   
  
Marie sighs muttering, “Well I was wondering how long it would take for the pain to kick in again.” Out loud she said, “Lord Sesshomaru, sir, I would advise you get a healer to check on Harry. When I arrive in his room he was bleeding badly and seems to have some broken bones but not quite sure.”

Sesshomaru hums in response scoops up the raven hair teen in his arms. He glances towards Sayen growling coldly sending a chill in the room, “Have the Meeting Room set with the next couple of hours.”

“Yes My Lord,” Sayen said bowing his head turning on his heels getting servants left and right directing the orders since it will be a long meeting that’s for sure.

Seeing what he wants done Sesshomaru turns around carrying Harry towards his room feeling he would be safer there. He only stops to inform Jaken to get the healer as soon as possible before disappearing from sight. The only thing that alerts the group is the slam of the door making the inu-hanyou to roll his eyes.

“Well at least he won’t have that much of a stick up his arrogant ass,” Inuyasha states getting his half older brother’s advisor to give him a dark look and Kagome to shake her head at his stupidity which he adds. “It’s true!”

“I hate to agree with Inuyasha,” A small fox kit speaks startling those from the wizarding world as they look at him.

The Kitsune looks at the others and gives a wary smile glancing at Kagome who notices his hesitation to continue.

Clearing her throat, Kagome said, “Well that was Sesshomaru who left with Harry. I’m Kagome; the little guy that talked right now is Shippo. The guy with the dog ears is Inuyasha.”

“Feh,” Inuyasha grunts shrugging his shoulder.  
  
“Hiya,” Shippo greets waving a hand.”

“Hello Miss. Would you like to bear my child,” the monk speaks holding Luna’s hand giving a smile making her raise a brow at his words.

Besides her Neville seethes wondering what is this guy’s deal. Before he could say a word, a brunette girl lefts what looks like a very large boomerang and whacks the monk scolding, “Miroku.”

“Sorry Sango.” Miroku grumbles rubbing his head looking imploringly at the demon slayer who just huffs in annoyance.

“I’m Sango and this idiot that hit on your friend is Miroku. Don’t mind him when he gets like this,” Sango explains giving Luna an apologetic smile making the younger girl to return it finding it rather amusing especially when a two tail cat appears making the girls awe at the sight of it. “This is Kirara.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hermione said for the group wondering what will happen now when Kagome looks over at the dark brown hair girl who listen to the guy that left previously whispers something in her ear making her hum at parts and nod.

“The meeting room is ready,” Marie announce before grimacing, “now to make the demon lord leave his angel will be another story.”

She starts up the stairs already regretting what she may find in the room.

* * *

 

Within the safety of his room, Sesshomaru lays Harry on the bed checking him over. He finds old injuries mix with new ones. Even some that is fresh from earlier that day. He bites back a growl not wanting to startle the sleeping teen awake. He carefully uses a claw to tear off the shirt hearing the door knock as the healer’s voice speaks up.

“Lord Sesshomaru, sir, you wish to see me?”  
  
Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder growling out, “Yes Mizuki. Come on in.”

The door opens revealing a dark red hair Kitsune with dark emerald with flakes of gold almond shape eyes keeps her head down in respect at the higher demon. She walks in carrying several different herbs and a bowl with water. She places the items on the table to look over the boy. A barely hint of a moment a recognition passes through her eyes but gone before Sesshomaru could interpret what it was.

Her hand glows a soft yellow-green color and she places it on Harry’s arm before gasping as she gets all of his injuries. Her eyes narrow to slits and growls darkly. Surprise by this from the normally quietly shy yet kind Kitsune puzzles Sesshomaru. He gives her a look letting her a few minutes to compose herself.

“Well?” He growls impatiently.

“He is malnourish; several sprain bones, and a nearly broken rib which would need to be put back to place to start healing. I fear what trauma he may have gone through since his mental state seems from what I feel…chills down my spine, Sir. Forgive me but I can’t say more of it,” Mizuki whispers bowing her head regretfully unable to fill in her Lord than what she said.

Sesshomaru sigh understanding. He adds, “Tend to his wounds.”

He leans down waking up the raven teen who stares in confusion up at him. He whispers, “I’ll be back soon. Just have Mizuki here call for me if you need me, .alright little one?”  
  
Harry nods mutely glancing at the strange red hair woman finding her presence rather more comforting and motherly than he had with Mrs. Weasley. He closes his eyes grimacing in pain as the stranger sighs. She places both of her hands at the side of the almost broken rib. He looks underneath his eye lashes biting his lip whimpering softly in pain which goes straight into Sesshomaru’s heart at the sound of it.

“I’m sorry,” Mizuki said and presses down hard putting the rib back into place making Harry scream out loud in pain which could be heard in the castle.

Instinctively Sesshomaru growls ready to strike which the Kitsune isn’t one bit surprise gives him a dark look as Marie dashes in glancing at the scene before stating, “The room is ready, sir.”  
  
He nods curtly taking a deep breath to calm himself before leaving the room so Harry could be given the herbs to help heal him. He follows Marie down the stairs, his mind override of possibilities of punishment for the man that is his little angel’s uncle. He could smell the asshole’s scent along with alcohol on his little angel which angers him more and walks even faster causing Marie to walk quicker to catch up.

* * *

 

Near the meeting room, Sesshomaru and Marie find Remus Lupin standing them waiting for them. He looks at the two for a moment than turns his attention of Sesshomaru. From what he seen so far it’s obvious that the taiyoukai cares for his cub. He heaves a sigh thinking of his friends and Sirius who he just lost. It hurts him still thinking of their deaths.

Sesshomaru returns the man’s stare curious what he wants to ask and isn’t disappointed. Remus said it as a statement than a question, “You love Harry.”  
  
“Yes this Sesshomaru does,” Sesshomaru remarks going into his third person mode feeling his temper still up which is a sign most recognize to be wary of.

Remus hums in response folding his arms over his chest adding, “Thank you. I’m grateful that you care for him. I’m sure his parents and even…Sirius would be as well.”

He goes into the room to the seat near Hermione while Sesshomaru goes to the head of the table with the dark hair teen near Kagome and Sayen murmuring something to them. Sesshomaru takes the time to see who is at the meeting seeing everyone is there and it seems Sayen had the time to call his cousin, Kouga arrive for the meeting which seems interesting. Otter lords don’t come so this must be a very serious matter.

He asks curtly not bothering to hide the flash of red in his gold eyes, “So can anyone tell me what this Asshole of Dursley is like other than what I heard from Harry.”

Shifting in her seat, Hermione answers, “I’m not sure how much Harry told you about his uncle, but the one time I called asking about Harry he snap at me saying he doesn’t live there and don’t call. He slams the phone. Times I seen him at King Cross Station he gives Harry dark looks which I notice end of the quarter seem rather leerish which made me sick and scared for him.”

Kagome hums adding, “When we were kids, Harry was scared for Marie and me to meet him so we can walk to school.”

“There be times I would look back feeling something is watching us. I would see the window partially open with beady looking eyes watching us,” Marie comments shivering as those memories comes to mind as Kagome nods in agreement remembering those as well. “More than once I can claim he want to hurt us for being friends with Harry instead of his cousin, Dudley who at the time is a little brat following his father’s footsteps.”

Sesshomaru nods hearing the faint growling from Sayen and surprisingly the red slightly stockier red head, Charlie. He glances at his half-brother who hears it says nothing has a thoughtful look taking in what is being said.

Feeling the older inu’s eyes on him, Inuyasha inquires giving a sly grin, “Well Poisons seems rather too mild of a punishment according to the Mate laws we have.”  
  
“Mate Laws? What is that?” Hermione ask confuse.

“Mate Laws are creatures, youkais, and even wizards have for families when creature inheritance or blood runs through one or more in a relationship,” Blaise explain paling as his dark eyes widen. “It’s very bad if someone harms a mate especially when one is given a promise mate mark that’s like betroth or engagement between the couple. That’s where Harry lands, isn’t it.”

Sesshomaru nods growling even more loudly thinking of Harry’s story that night and just over couple hours ago. Blaise gulps muttering, “Shit this isn’t good.”  
  
“I heard of them,” Charlie admits getting the twins and Bill to stare at him with wide eyes. Seeing their looks he shrugs his shoulders. “I work on a dragon reservation which has couple of workers that are either creature or demon blood that have mates that visit them if not live there with them. It’s bad if they get broken or force upon without both sides’ agreement.”

Hearing both Charlie and Blaise’s comments stirs the anger in the room causing tempers and tensions to arise as the words sinks into everyone. Sayen and Marie shares a look before putting their fingers in their mouths whistling to catch their attentions before someone snaps in anger. Sesshomaru nods grateful for their help folds his hand under his chin brooding how to go with this matter.

Kagome runs a hand through her hair said, “How bad is Harry’s injuries would depend on the type of punishment for Dursley. From what I seen it’s bad to warrant a good torture session.”

“I would say torture and death in my opinion,” Marie comments coldly thinking what she seen in Harry’s room. “The crimes for abuse are horrifying as it is for interrogations while Rape its interrogations with possible death. For child under age is a higher risk with proof but for a mate that it happens to it’s would be that along with torture and death. Not a fast death but a slow and long one to take for all the years of pain Harry gone through.”

The room remains silent after the words said lost in thought. Sesshomaru could feel her anger running off her in waves which he wonders if he has to talk to her about what she seen in his mate’s room at the Dursleys.

“What about Petunia and Dudley? How show we bring them?” Remus questions remembering the pleading look in the woman’s eyes along with fear for her and her son’s lives.

“I’ll put them in one of the safe houses have in the modern world,” Sesshomaru states.

Inuyasha picks up the rest, “We may stay in the Feudal Era but in the Modern world you may have heard of the Takahashi Corporation.” He pauses letting his words stick causing those from the wizarding world and Hermione to gasp as her eyes widen at the words. “Well that’s what Sesshomaru and I are known as. Eh, not important at the moment so that should work in our favor for real world issues if it comes up for Harry’s safety.”  
  
“My family has some dealing with that company,” Hermione comments earning a surprise look from the two brothers.

“You said your last name is Granger, correct?” Inuyasha questions getting Hermione to nod in confusion. Looking at Sesshomaru, he adds softly, “Her family has been wonderful help for the dental plans we have for the employees near the England areas. She could be under the protection as well.”

“Very well it will be done,” Sesshomaru growls feeling restless and wishing to check on Harry to see how he’s doing and what other results Mizuki gotten.

“How soon can my aunt and cousin be safe?” A soft voice speaks near the doors as everyone looks up to find Harry standing with a dark red hair woman behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru stands up quickly before moving over to Harry’s side. He whispers to the teen, “I thought you would be relaxing.”

“How can I when I’m worried about my aunt and cousin,” Harry whispers back, slowly narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru making him huff in annoyance at the defiance in the teen.

Marie and Kagome share a look as they snicker under their breaths. Those from the feudal era looks confuse while the friends and Remus grin at the familiar sight. Remus shakes it off taking note of the red head frowning since there is something rather familiar about her but he couldn’t say what. They watch silently as the woman clears her throat making Sesshomaru raise a brow as she gently pushes Harry past him to a nearby seat giving a stern look at the room before taking her leave.

Harry sighs noting the strangers including someone wearing armor and fur having blue eyes and dark hair. He shrugs it off as a figment of his imagination. He could feel is head pounding lessening as Sesshomaru sits beside him.

He asks, “What will happen to Uncle Vernon?”  
  
“We were discussing what we should do with him since what he done does warrant his death,” Sesshomaru explains making Harry nod in understanding.

Sighing, Harry shifts in his chair only to have Sesshomaru tug him on to his lap which he flushes but the others looking like it’s nothing. He leans against the firm chest feeling the heart beat finding it soothing him. More against his will Harry’s eyes begins to close on him.

He adds softly, “Whatever is necessary for him than.”

He drifts off to sleep while the girls awe at the sight. Kouga clears his throat saying mildly, “I’ll have my wolves to help.”  
  
Sesshomaru nods as each said their claim of to help. He remains his eyes on Harry lost in thought. He could imagine the torture to be delightful and sooth his bloodlust. When it takes place is still unknown, but the very least Harry will be fine with it.

Remus couldn’t be more proud that these strangers are willing to help Harry. Looking at the teens they seem to feel the same way. It’s shocking how many of the order at a lost who to follow or believe. He doesn’t plan on being under Dumbledore’s thumb if he could help it. Slowly he’ll distance himself from the man who done nothing but manipulate Harry’s life. It makes him wonder if he could have been the cause for James and Lily’s death. Even possible for Sirius that’s if he did survive the Veil which seems unlikely but there is hope.


	3. Twilight to Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru finding his world of darkness to a new day and just please to have Harry with him.

Clearing her voice as her green-amber eyes lands on Harry who blinks sleepily at her, the healer states, “I believe it’s time for my patient to get some rest.”

Sesshomaru hums standing up with Harry in his arms. The teen gives a tired yawn and his eyes drift shut. His soft snores soon could be heard making the twins smile as their two oldest brothers share a whisper conversation.

“When should we go get Petunia and Dudley Dursley?” Remus questions knowing his cub will want to make sure of their safety.

“We can get them later on in the week since I may have to go to the house own in the modern time to pull things in order,” Sesshomaru growls out. “You all can sleep in the guest quarters which will be shone to you in a few minutes. I’ll take my leave.”

He whirls around reminding Draco a moment of his godfather and he did comment out loud without realizing it, “I swear I’m seeing Uncle Sev.”

“I have to agree there Dray,” Blaise mutters nodding in agreement as servants ushers the tired teens to some rooms where the “ boys and girls bunk together. Remus having a room near Bill and Charlie sighs wondering how things are slowly changing.

* * *

 

Going back to his rooms again with his now tired angle in arms, Sesshomaru breaths in the familiar scent that seems to comfort and make his blood roar. Nearing the bed he sets the teen down so he could pull the covers down and cover him up. Once making sure he’s tuck in snuggly he goes around the bed to go on the other side.

“’Maru,” Harry ask sleepily opening his eyes a crack.

“Yes Harry,” Sesshomaru ask curious.

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Harry murmurs. “I’ve miss you.”

“And I,” Sesshomaru assures the teen running a hand through the silky locks listening to the deep breathing signaling Harry fallen fast back asleep once more. “We’ll talk more in the morning, little one. I promise to send someone to retrieve your aunt and cousin hopefully tomorrow or the following day.”

Harry nuzzles closer to Sesshomaru’s body snoring away. He has a tiny smile upon his lips warming the taiyoukai’s icy heart. For Sesshomaru it feels his years of darkness is finally changing to a twilight that seem to happen after meeting Harry that day and giving him the promise mate mark. He like the possibility of a life with his mate that may have the ceremony to bond them if not sooner to keep him safe other than for Harry to meet his charge, Rin.

Maybe he could actually see the reason for his own father to fall for a human. They may be fragile but they have at times a big heart full of love to give. He knows this since little Rin seems to care for him as a father which is something he may have to look at more down the road of a possibility. First he has to make sure Harry is happy. He is willing to protect the boy with his life if it comes down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m rather please with the ending. I’m planning an oneshot feature Petunia and Dudley’s rescue along with Harry and Mizuki remaking her appearance. Other than an oneshot with Kouga meeting Harry while a day with Sesshomaru might even have Rin appearing as well.


End file.
